Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2016
00:07:51 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:22:43 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:22:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:23:00 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:23:31 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:25:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:26:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:38:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:39:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:39:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:51 /kill Lumpy 00:39:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:42:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:42:28 works 00:42:54 /kill Sandgar 00:42:55 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 01:06:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:50:39 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:51:11 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has left Special:Chat 01:51:13 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:51:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:52:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:52:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:54:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:03 Why is everywhere dead? 01:55:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:55:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:40 Why is it so dead? 01:55:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 02:16:10 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:16:40 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:17:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:17:25 Hi Desi 02:21:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:24:06 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 03:16:49 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:17:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:27:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:04:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 04:09:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:12:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:12:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:12:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:13:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:13:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:14:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:14:11 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:14:14 Hiii o/ 04:14:20 Hi 04:14:22 Hiii o/ 04:14:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:14:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:14:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:14:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:14:40 My dumb internet 04:14:48 Same 04:14:53 So what you up to 04:15:07 Watching youtube 04:15:12 Same old Saturday stuff 04:15:51 Cool 04:15:58 Im watchig cops 04:17:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:17:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:17:13 Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you. 04:17:35 I love this show 04:18:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:18:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:19:15 I need a new profile pic for my twiter 04:19:39 What do you have in mind? 04:20:13 Omg 04:20:26 Look up bugassault on youtube 04:20:33 The ad is fucking hillarious 04:20:40 Idk 04:20:41 Ill see 04:22:17 O 04:22:22 *alright 04:25:50 .uc 04:27:14 Ugh I have hives again 04:27:15 Chck my twitter 04:27:20 Okay 04:28:17 Awhhh 04:28:17 It temp 04:28:29 I love the Mabel and dipper HTF background 04:28:47 Thabks 04:28:52 I think it here too 04:28:55 Mayve not 04:29:26 Lol 04:30:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:30:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:30:35 Anyways 04:30:46 Just using my profile from here for now 04:31:49 Okay 04:32:27 Who you follow on twitter 04:33:35 Bunch of my favorite youtubers, friends, people who follow me 04:33:44 Oh cook 04:33:44 Stuff like that 04:33:49 Yeah 04:33:54 Man some black woman is bitching the police 04:34:01 Yikes. 04:34:03 After thid fat man gets pulled over 04:35:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:35:58 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:36:20 *slightly larger man 04:36:24 But yeah 04:37:07 Lol 04:37:09 Fat man 04:38:22 *slightly larger man 04:38:37 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:38:38 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:40:24 Its easier to say a three lwtter word then 14 letterd and two words 04:41:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:41:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:43:12 But it's nicer to say those two words :) 04:43:30 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:43:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:46:02 Politicsl correctneds doesnt help 04:46:03 Sometiems 04:47:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:47:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:48:17 The thing is, words like "fat" can be taken offensively. 04:48:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:48:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:51:07 Idk 04:51:08 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 04:51:20 If someone getd offended i would not say it 04:51:22 Butnif they did 04:51:34 Idk. 04:51:37 GF is dead for now, figured I might show up here o/ 04:51:49 Dead hwre too 04:52:08 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 04:53:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:53:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:53:48 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:54:06 Now that is weirf 04:55:48 He could of stayed 04:55:58 Not like gf got much of a chat rn 04:57:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:57:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:59:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:59:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:01:14 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:01:20 Wb 05:01:39 Omg I hate the internet sometimes 05:02:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:02:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:03:21 What happened 05:03:42 I mean musical.ly as the internet I hate 05:04:39 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:04:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:05:01 Bratty kids acting like they are adults and thinking movie a phone and lip syncing is talent. 05:05:10 *moving a phone 05:05:51 Lol 05:05:53 Wow 05:06:25 Aka Loren beech 05:06:31 I can't stand her 05:07:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:07:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:07:27 She Saud it's weird to like pokemon and stuff like that at 13 years old 05:07:30 *said 05:08:55 Whata you mean 05:09:07 Inhave friends who are my age who lpve pokemon 05:10:09 Right 05:10:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:10:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:10:21 Have you heard of Rice Gum? 05:11:08 What 05:11:16 He's a YouTuber 05:11:31 Pretty much he reacted to her musical.lys 05:11:33 And 05:11:53 She was singing some song about drinking and stuff like that 05:12:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:12:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:12:19 He paused the video and said "Whoa at 13 I was playing with my pokemon cards and G.I. Joe figures" 05:12:43 Lol 05:13:08 She had a video reacting to him reacting to her and at that part she said "Look if you're 13 you shouldn't be playing with pokemon cards or G.I Joe figures. I'm sorry that's just not how it works 05:13:10 " 05:13:25 There is something wrong if you're doing that 05:13:42 She got some much hate that she wimped out and deleted the video from her channel 05:13:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:13:47 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:13:52 Serves her right 05:14:09 She was also like "he's so irrelevant. I'm 14 and even I'm more popular than you" 05:14:15 She was also cussing 05:14:20 Seriously 05:14:29 Wow 05:14:32 She is a bitch 05:14:33 She is a spoiled brat 05:14:35 Pure and simple 05:14:47 Yeah 05:15:09 Seriously all she does is put on makeup, do her hair and move her phone while lip synching doing some kind of sign language 05:15:13 That's not a talents. 05:15:18 *talent 05:15:24 Not really 05:16:10 It's annoying when all you hear is "omg have you heard of loren beech" 05:16:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:16:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:16:41 My immediate reaction to the youre too old for gi Joe figures and pokemon was 05:17:04 "Oh my gosh sorry not ever 13 or 14 year old puts themselves out 05:17:05 " 05:17:09 *every 05:17:15 Lol 05:17:20 That is cool 05:18:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:18:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:18:24 Yeah her music.lys are hella sexual and disturbing to watch 05:18:34 Worse than the girls at my school 05:18:35 Well 05:18:37 Tbh 05:18:42 She is a normal.teen 05:19:06 Actually I've seen 11 year olds doing the same things 05:19:14 But seriously 05:19:33 Tbh 05:19:41 I can see guys stalking her in the future. 05:19:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:19:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:20:27 I dont think they need to stalk her tonget some 05:21:10 True 05:21:45 Honestly 05:22:00 I'd yell at my daughter for doing what she's doing 05:24:30 Lol 05:24:33 Yeah 05:25:04 She's my age 05:25:16 Who 05:25:19 Which makes me hate our society even more 05:25:21 The girlbyoubtslking about 05:25:23 Yeah 05:25:26 Well 05:25:28 Tbh 05:25:30 She looks 18 05:25:40 I actually agree with kids being more sexual active 05:25:45 If.they are well educated 05:25:49 It is actually healthy 05:25:55 Yuck 05:26:02 She is drop dead gorgeous 05:26:03 But 05:26:13 Tbh kinda worried for her. 05:26:21 Idk 05:26:27 Tbh 05:26:34 It is her life choice 05:26:38 Yeah. 05:26:56 I know. 05:27:10 It's just ridiculous the way kids my age are these days ._. 05:28:04 Well 05:28:10 Kids always been thid way 05:28:15 Just it is more open 05:29:18 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:29:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:30:12 Ugh. 05:30:23 Okay different topic xD 05:30:56 What are you doing tomorrow? 05:31:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:34 Nothing 05:32:49 I'm going to Six Flags ^-^ 05:34:31 Cool 05:38:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:38:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:39:31 Welcome back o/ 05:39:50 And yeah I won't be on in the afternoon 05:40:11 Ohbi see 05:50:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:50:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:57:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:57:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:58:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:59:04 Heeey Bella o/ 05:59:29 Hi I guess 06:01:53 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:01:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:04:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:05:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:08:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:08:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:08:43 The kawaii bunny is here 06:09:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:09:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:10:05 Hey bells 06:11:21 Bellaaaaaa 06:12:25 Lol 06:12:43 /kill Terrios528 06:12:44 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 06:12:45 Who's getting kicked now? 06:12:48 Felt.like.this 06:12:55 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 06:13:12 He fime 06:13:21 We have the most advabced medicine 06:13:25 Here in.HTF 06:13:32 We brought back a perdon.with a tire 06:13:46 I'm awake! 06:14:00 Spare Tire 06:15:03 Guys isn't this bunny picture suuu cute??? 06:16:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 06:16:18 Yes 06:16:55 M 06:17:10 I know right xx 06:17:12 Imma die 06:17:15 Absolutely freaking adorable. 06:17:22 Yes 06:17:28 /Lumpy kill 06:17:29 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Sandgar 's neck 06:17:40 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 06:17:44 Anyone else want to volunterr 06:17:48 He was the only one that understood 06:17:55 I.thknk.he does dif 06:17:58 * Queen_Desi pours pitt cola onto Gage 06:18:07 !say hi 06:18:15 !tellon 06:18:16 Sandgar: !tell is now enabled 06:18:27 !commands 06:18:27 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:18:44 !spy 06:19:03 !spy Queen Desi 06:19:16 !Spy Queen Desi 06:19:27 What the heck.is !spy 06:19:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 06:19:39 Juan 06:19:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 06:19:46 What is !Spu 06:19:49 !Spy 06:20:49 O_o 06:21:04 You ain't gettin none of this 06:21:05 XD 06:21:06 Jk 06:21:17 Just tedting it 06:21:26 Hahaha 06:21:28 Imma die 06:21:47 I domt know whatbit does 06:22:08 !Spy Sandgar 06:22:35 !Hoster 06:22:45 !commamds 06:22:50 !on 06:22:51 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 06:22:57 !commands 06:22:57 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:23:07 !Hey Bud 06:23:08 Hey Sandgar o/ , I'm basically logging the Chat Room... 06:23:24 !Spy Sandgsr 06:23:25 @ Sandgsr : Sandgar is being creepy, ban him/her for me :p 06:23:52 Haha 06:23:55 Intresting 06:24:04 Did ditto add that or creeper 06:25:00 Desi 06:25:04 You try it 06:25:17 .!Spy Sandgar 06:25:24 !spy Sandgar 06:25:32 !Spy Sandgar 06:25:33 @ Sandgar : Queen Desi is being creepy, ban him/her for me :p 06:25:44 So it reports youraelf 06:25:45 Lol 06:25:47 I'm a yandere what do you expect you piece of tin? 06:26:07 Lol 06:26:30 !r Sandgsr 06:26:30 Sandgsr Who? 06:26:37 !r 06:26:55 !Say Gage is an idiot 06:26:56 Gage is an idiot 06:26:58 Lol 06:27:03 You ass 06:27:12 !Say no you are.the ass 06:27:13 no you are.the ass 06:27:17 Haha 06:28:17 !Hoster 06:28:19 Sandgar, My Developer and hoster is Mr Creeper500 06:28:23 Cool 06:28:32 !Assistant 06:28:32 Sandgar, My Owner's awesome friend is Sandgar 06:28:42 !Owner 06:29:18 Lol 06:30:09 !commands 06:30:09 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:30:26 !Owner 06:30:31 Fuck you 06:32:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:32:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:33:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:33:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:34:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 06:35:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 06:36:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:36:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:37:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:37:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:40:09 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:40:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:41:28 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:41:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:42:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 06:44:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:44:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 2016 06 26